1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing device, a management device and a management method, and more particularly relates to a printing device, a management device and a management method, wherein a printed matter is output when user authentication has succeeded.
2. Description of the Related Art
When printing a printed matter whose estimated use time in a meeting or the like has been determined using a printing device, such as a printer or MFP (Multi-Functional Peripheral) as a composite machine including a printer function, printing may not be completed by the estimated use time because of an interruption of printing or lengthening of the time required for printing due to print job waiting or a machine trouble, such as paper shortage, jam (paper jam) or toner shortage.
On this occasion, a job issuer will perform operations such as identifying a cause, solving that cause and resuming printing. When such operations are performed, however, the job issuer may fail to meet the estimated use time in a meeting or the like, although he/she can obtain a printed matter. Otherwise, the job issuer may perform an operation of deleting a print job itself. However, if the print job is deleted, the job issuer cannot use the printed matter, although he/she is in time for the meeting or the like.
To solve such problems, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-277188 (hereinafter, Patent Literature 1), for example, discloses a technique for improving convenience in causing another user to vicariously obtain a printed matter from an outside location. In more detail, Patent Literature 1 discloses a system for sending e-mail from an outside location to a printing device that requests vicarious acquisition of a printed matter, thereby requesting a proxy previously registered to perform vicarious execution. Patent Literature 1 also discloses a system for requesting a temporary proxy, if indicated in e-mail, to perform vicarious execution.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-67197 (hereinafter, Patent Literature 2) discloses a system for, if a printing error occurs, requesting another printer having resources necessary for printing processing to perform printing vicariously, so that output processing is continued.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-172089 (hereinafter, Patent Literature 3) discloses a system for, if a printing error occurs, reporting an error condition to another device, so that the other device holds an error job list and printing can be continued by the other device in accordance with a user's selection.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-320084 (hereinafter, Patent Literature 4) discloses a system for, if a printing error occurs and another device is requested to perform printing processing vicariously, searching for an optimal candidate printing device as a printing device that performs vicarious processing based on the capability of the printing device and the count of the number of times of vicarious processing having been performed.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-88356 (hereinafter, Patent Literature 5) discloses a system for determining whether or not a printer can print a print job sent from a host device (server) and if determined that printing is impossible, transferring the job from the host device to another printer.
With the technique of above-mentioned Patent Literature 1, it is necessary to request a proxy to perform vicarious execution before the issuance of a print job. Therefore, with the technique of Patent Literature 1, it will be no longer possible to request the proxy to perform vicarious execution in the case where print job waiting or a machine trouble is found after the issuance of a print job as in the aforementioned example. Therefore, the technique of Patent Literature 1 cannot solve the aforementioned problems, such as the failure of a printed matter to meet the estimated use time or its nonavailability in the case of the aforementioned example.
It is conceivable to terminate an interrupted print job, republish the print job, and request a proxy to perform vicarious execution at the time of issuance of the job. However, it will take a longer time until printing is completed because of these operations. Therefore, if an estimated use time of a printed matter has been set, printing may not be completed in time for that time.
With the techniques of above-mentioned pieces of Patent Literature 2 to 5, a print job cannot be transferred if another printing device equivalent to an original printing device is not located nearby.